Bolero
by EdwardMyDarkAngel
Summary: Bella and her sister Ellie live in Forks. Charlie was shot on the job and Renee wants nothing to do with them. Their lives are normal and happy until five mysterious strangers come to Forks. Their lives are turned upside down but will they side together?
1. Prologue

Hey, this is a new story and is being co-written with emilynutmeg. I hope you enjoy this one and comments and criticism are welcome, but rudeness is not. Feel free to review if you want.

EdwardMyDarkAngel.

* * *

I'd never given much thought to the Cullen's. They just seemed like normal people until I learned what they really are. I started to question myself about my life and Ellie's . . . Situation.

Why did this happen?

What's going to happen now, now that they know about Ellie?

What if Ellie doesn't make it?

I worried for Ellie, wondered why she couldn't accept what would be, wondered why she wouldn't want me to be happy. I had done all I could for her when we moved to Forks and I could do no more. This was her decision and I couldn't make it for her. I didn't see any problems with the lifestyle that we would have but Ellie did. Ellie hated anything remotely close to the idea of THAT particular life style. She even hated me, but only a little bit, for wanting it in the first place.

But I also wondered if things had of been different, if things hadn't happened the way they did.

If only the Cullen's hadn't moved to Forks.

If only they weren't what they really were.

If only they I hadn't drawn in the attention of him.

But for all the consequences that had since occurred and would eventually occur I couldn't regret any of the decisions that I had made or what had happened as a result of them. With all the trauma that everyone had already been through and would certainly have to endure I was happy, glad even, that what was done was done. I was happy that I couldn't change it either.

I'd have it no other way.

But Ellie would.

She would change it at the first chance she could, if she made it.


	2. Meeting

Wow, the idea's just kept coming. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

EdwardMyDarkAngel

_

* * *

_

So this is where it all started. In the next few months I would learn what it felt like to fall deeply in love with your soul mate, know what it felt like to be the happiest you have ever been, know sadness but

_ learn having someone there to comfort you makes all the difference, and I would learn what it felt like to have your family ripped away from you in one savage blow. _

_I am the eldest of two daughters. My mother is Renee and she and her new husband Phil don't have anything to do with us. When she found him, he persuaded her that she didn't need us anymore, that we were a waste of space! My father was the Chief Police Officer in Forks and when my mum had left my sister and me and ran off Charlie was devastated. Needless to say he was never the same. When I was sixteen he was shot by a man robbing a bank. He died a week later. I live at home with my sister who is now sixteen. It has been a year since dad died._

_My sister Ellie is a nice, kind, polite, shy girl who d__oes pretty much what she's told when she's told by anyone except me. I look after her, cook and clean for her and she goes out with whoever whenever, but I don't mind she's my sister after all. I tell her to be home by ten and she comes in at midnight but I don't mind, at least she's safe._

_I don't do much; I go to school and keep to myself. I get good grades and tutor Ellie when she doesn't pay attention in class, but I like it. I like my job in life and I accept that I am Plain Jane and I never will be pretty and my only __special qualities are that I read and study and have a reasonably good taste in music. But that's my life, I will get a good job, earn some money, buy a house somewhere remote and grow my own vegetables in my garden but I'm content with my lot. Or at least I was until they came along. I was late and there they were in the office talking to Mrs. Cope . . . _

I was late! How did that happen, I'm never late and now because my alarm clock didn't go off I've made Ellie late as well. How could I be so irresponsible?

I sent Ellie off to her first lesson of the day, so I was only ten minutes late but that wasn't the point. I walked toward the small building that was Forks High School's office and noticed that it was raining. Perfect, I just _love_ rain. I walked through the door into the white room that was the office. There was a small potted plant in the corner and a fan next to the desk. A group of people were standing around the desk talking to Mrs. Cope. I sat down on the only available chair next to the potted plant and waited patiently for them to finish.

There were two girls and three boys; all looked about my age or slightly older. But there was something about them that made me feel young and insignificant, as though they were hundreds of years older than me. This is obviously why it's not a good idea to read as many books as I do, my imagination gets slightly out of hand at times.

The girls were about as different as you could get. One was tall and extremely beautiful; she looked like she could be a model in a swimsuit magazine. She had long blonde hair that fell in neat waves down her back and she had her arm around one of the boys. The other girl was in short but still beautiful but not as beautiful as the blonde. She had short, spiky, black hair and almost pixie-like features. She was leaning back into the embrace of another one of the boys.

The boys were all tall and muscular. The boy holding onto the blonde girl had short, curly, brown hair and looked like a serious weightlifter. The looked down at the blonde with pride as she viciously replied to Mrs. Cope's statement. The boy holding the pixie girl had bronze hair and didn't have as much muscle as the other two but he didn't look weak; not by any stretch of the imagination could he look weak. He looked almost possessive of the pixie girl, but she didn't seem to mind. Then there was the last member of their little group.

He was about the same height as the bronze haired boy; possibly slightly taller. He had blonde hair that was wavy but didn't go anywhere near his shoulders. His face was flawless, his every feature looking as though it had been carved from marble. He had light butterscotch eyes and he was muscled nicely, almost leonine. He was so beautiful and it nearly took my breath away, but I stopped my gasp just in time. It wouldn't have been appropriate; he probably has a girlfriend.

Finally they finished speaking and swept out of the room. The bronze haired boy turned to stare at me and his expression turned from confusion to annoyance to what looked like anger. I was dismayed; what had I done to offend him. The blonde haired boy left last. He turned and looked at me and smiled slightly and I felt immediately calm and reassured. I smiled back slightly finding confidence from somewhere and his smile brightened considerably. One of the others called to him and with his smile still in place walked out of the office.

I stepped up to the table and looked Mrs. Cope.

"Sorry my sister and I were late and missed the register, I came to let you know we were here."

"That's all right dear; you enjoy your lessons and thank you for coming to tell me." I was about to walk out and go to my lessons when an idea came to me. I turned back to Mrs. Cope who was busy filing papers.

"Mrs. Cope who were they?" I felt slightly silly about asking this but I really wanted to know.

"They moved to Forks yesterday and this is their first day at school. They're the Cullen's and the Hale's."


	3. Biology Notes

Sorry it's taken a little while to get this chapter up, but writing a chapter outline, fluffling it out, and getting the other person to check over it and add or change bits can take a little while. It was mainly my fault as I took ages fulffing out the outline. Anyway I hope it was worth the wait. Let me know what you think!

EdwardMyDarkAngel

* * *

Bella's POV

Finally, some time alone. Ever since I saw them this morning I haven't been able to get them out of my head, especially the one with the gorgeous blonde hair. . . Anyway, it's lunch at last. I went to my locker and found to my surprise that there was no one else there. I swapped my books and went towards the cafeteria. I opened the white double doors to see the whole of the student body packed in there. I went to the queue, picked up a tray and bought a cheese sandwich and a can of Sprite. I paid and turned around to try and find a seat. I saw none, all the tables were full. I contemplated going to sit with my sister, but there were no seats and I wouldn't embarrass her by sitting with her, I mean I am definitely the nerdy older sister. The only seat I could see that was free was right next to the Cullen's and the Hale's.

_Perfect._

I considered my options quickly. I could go sit with my sister and risk having her be embarrassed and then getting an earful when we got home. Or I could take my lunch out into the rain. Or I could go and sit by them. What was so bad about sitting with them anyway? It was the lesser of the three evils wasn't it?

I strode quickly towards them and I stopped at the end of their table. None of them looked up so I cleared my throat and opened my mouth to speak, but as I did so five pairs of eyes snapped up to look at me and my words got stuck in my throat. I did as much as I could not to look at the blonde haired boy, but failed miserably. I wasn't scared of them, just a bit overwhelmed. I tried again but the blonde girl started to stare daggers at me and I stopped yet again.

_J__ust say it,_ I thought. I tried again and finally managed to say it, or rather say something.

"IwasjustwonderingifIcouldsitatyourtable, ifyouwouldn'tmind?" my words were slurred and suddenly I felt so much more confident, it was like a switch had been thrown in my brain and I wasn't intimidated anymore.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. What did you say?" The blonde haired boy spoke, and I couldn't help but blush. He smiled at me and again I felt confidence flaring.

"I was just wondering if I could sit at your table, there are no other seats in the cafeteria," I smiled timidly and his returning one was dazzling. He said something but I was dazed by his smile and I missed it.

"I'm sorry but I didn't catch what you just said," I cringed internally, now he would think I was strange and I just floated out of my body without notice.

"I said, that it was no problem, there's a chair right next to me," the only chair at the table.

"Thanks," I mumbled, all my confidence had finally disappeared. I put my tray on the table and started to eat. I finished my sandwich in about five minutes and I took a quick glance at them. They weren't eating and the two couples were cuddling in each others arms. I glanced to my side to find the blonde haired boy staring at me inquisitively. I blushed and my heart rate increased and I swear I saw his lips twitch in a smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm Jasper, and it's nice to meet you." He held out a hand and I shook it.

"I'm Bella."

"You have a very beautiful name. These are my brothers and sisters, Edward and Alice" – he indicated the pixie and the bronze haired boy – "and Rosalie and Emmett" – the weightlifter and the model – "we're not related, well apart from Rosalie and I, we're twins. We've all been adopted by Esme and Carlisle, for the most part our parents," the bell rang, interrupting him. I almost groaned; it was nice to talk to him. He had a nice southern accent.

He chuckled and stood up. I followed him and he smiled. "What lesson do you have next?" Jasper asked.

"Biology with Mr. Banner, what do you have?"

"Biology with Mr. Banner, but I don't know where I'm meant to be going. Would you show me?"

"Sure, this way," and with that Jasper and I left the lunch hall and made our way to class.

Biology was going to be interesting.

Jasper's POV

She was amazingly complex. I couldn't understand her at all. And that only intrigued me more. She was mysterious and amazing, and I wanted to know more about her. Of course the emotions coming off her were hard to read, nothing is ever simple, is it?

Confusion, embarrassment, intimidation, happiness and curiosity.

As we walked outside to room two the light drizzle stopped, but the clouds still remained, for which I was thankful. She led me over to the furthest room, and walked in the door. I followed and stood next to the teacher's desk. I got my slip signed and he told me to sit on the middle bench on the left hand side, next to the window as there was only one seat free. I looked up and smiled when I saw who my lab partner would be. Who else?

Bella.

I had to keep reminding myself she was human, which was rather hard at times. I knew I shouldn't be getting involved with her or even becoming friends with her, but that was all I could think about. I could kill her so easily and it didn't help that human blood affected me more than it affected the others. But as I thought this I realised that she did have an amazingly enticing scent, freesias and strawberry almost floral. But however enticing it was it wasn't enticing in a food source type of way. I smelt it and I loved the smell, I couldn't get enough of it, but I didn't want to eat her!

Hallelujah.

At least I wouldn't try to inadvertently kill her by draining her blood when I was thirsty.

I pulled out my chair, making sure it scraped against the floor; it would be strange if I made no noise whatsoever. She looked up startled and when she was me, smiled brightly. I smiled back and her eyes glazed over slightly. I chuckled under my breath and sat down.

"So, Bella, do you have any siblings?"

She shook her head slightly, trying to clear her gaze and replied "Yes, my sister Ellie. She's sixteen."

"What are your parents called?" and a huge wave of sorrow engulfed me, Bella's sorrow. How could she hurt this much, and still cope?

"My dad was called Charlie. He's dead; he got shot by a bank robber when he was on duty. He was the Chief of Police. Renee got remarried before dad died; she ran off with this guy called Phil. He told her that my sister and I weren't worth the trouble and she hasn't wanted anything to do with us ever since." The sorrow was mingled with hurt and anger, and I could understand them all.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I hope I didn't upset you," _I know I upset you_, I thought sarcastically.

"It's all right, I'm over it by now," she smiled weakly.

"No, you're not Bella. You're still hurting," I smacked myself internally. Now there would many awkward questions.

"Yes, you're right I suppose. But how. . ? It doesn't matter. So what are your parents called?"

I couldn't believe she could shrug that off quite so easily. But . . . _It didn't matter?_ Well that wasn't true was it?

"They're called Carlisle and Esme. You should come and meet them sometime. I'm sure they'd love to meet you," and _why _would you bring her into a house of vampires, to meet your vampire parents, when said vampires know nothing about her? Idiot!

"That'd be nice, but not tonight. I have to let Ellie know when I'll be out or she'll get annoyed."

"Ok," Thank goodness for that, it's as though she could tell I didn't mean tonight.

It was only then that I realised that we had been set work by Mr. Banner and the lesson was nearly over. I looked at Bella and she had seen my eyes dart to the board and handed me a copy of rough notes.

"The answers, I copied them for you," she explained simply and began to pack away her stuff into her bag. The bell went and she stood up. I followed and lead her to the door, holding it open for her to walk through.

"I've got Gym next and you've got Spanish in room three, so I'll see you tomorrow?" It was more of a question, and she didn't sound sure if I would agree. I wasn't sure if I wanted to put her in more danger but I was a very selfish creature.

"Tomorrow," I nodded and she walked away. I watched her go before she headed into the Gym and was lost to my sight. I sighed and went to Spanish. I sat at my newly assigned desk and Rosalie turned to me and said:

"Explain," I could feel the anger coming off her like an explosion

"Rose, calm your self it hurts!" I whispered so low that only she could hear.

_"Explain" _She repeated through her teeth**.**Man, was this lesson going to get interesting.


End file.
